


Blood Moon

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood moon, Cheesy, F/M, Lunar Eclipse, Starry Sky - Freeform, Stars, Super Moon, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the lunar eclipse and blood moon. Lydia doesn't want to miss out on getting a good view of the moon, while Peter is only interested at getting a good view of Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back inside from watching the blood moon/super moon and couldn't help but write this little idea down.
> 
> Where I live the eclipse happened in the middle of the night and right now I'm much too tired to look up all the time zones and if what I wrote down is even possible, but otherwise this wouldn't really have made sense in the first place, so please bear with me and enjoy the story! :)

"Wow... this is beautiful..."

Peter crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "It's freezing out here...! I can't believe you woke me up for this...!" 

Lydia sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "I told you to put something on... here..."

She handed him the second blanket she had brought with her, wrapping the other one tightly around herself. Then her gaze was fixed on the bright red moon in the sky again.

"It's just a few more minutes until the climax... you can survive another five minutes, right?"

Peter snorted sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure if I stay out in this cold for longer _I_ won't be able to reach a climax ever again!"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, then go put some clothes on, you idiot! Hurry up!"

Peter murmured to himself as he walked back to the heavy door on the top of the roof of the apartment building, getting downstairs to the loft.

Lydia had not even bothered bringing a camera with her. The photos wouldn't turn out the way she wanted them to anyways. 

Over the past few months she had learned how important it was to savour such a beautiful moment, and neither a grumpy Peter, nor a crappy photograph would be able to take this away from her tonight.

"Here... I brought another blanket to sit on..."

Peter was now fully clothed as well, spreading one blanket on the floor, while the one Lydia had given him was still around his shoulders. 

She sat down with him, her attention focused on the sky.

"It's amazing... just look at how incredibly beautiful it is...!"

"So are your breasts, and I don't need to get out of bed in the middle of the night to see those..."

Lydia slightly punched him in the side and shot an annoyed glance at him, before she snuggled up to him as he held out his arms.

The blood moon was at its peak now and it was shining down on them in a bright, dark red.

"This only happens every-"

She stopped as she looked right into Peter's bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright...?"

Peter inhaled deeply and smiled.

"If my self-restraint was any less excellent, I'd probably rip your throat out right now..."

Lydia raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"How could I ever doubt you being romantic..."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, keeping her warm under his blanket and in his arms. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart... I'm glad you enjoy it..."

Lydia knew that he was very close to adding a _but_ and complain about absolutely everything about this situation, so she was more than glad as he chose not to. 

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, Lydia enjoying the view, Peter enjoying Lydia's company. 

As the red colour of the moon began to decrease again, Peter shifted impatiently next to her.

"Please... I know you want to get back inside, but can we stay a bit longer...? The stars are still shining so bright...", Lydia smiled pleadingly.

Peter sighed, but smiled as well. 

"Fine... but then I'll have to make myself more comfortable..."

He laid down on the blanket with her, pushed her arms away from her chest and the layers of clothes aside so he could burry his face between her breasts.

Lydia laughed as she watched him, gently stroking his hair. 

"You can be so childish sometimes..."

Peter only murmured something she couldn't understand, but his warm breath on her skin was a nice contrast to the cool night air and she let him mumble as much as he wanted.

She looked up to the sky, caught herself wishing for moments like this to happen more often. It wouldn't have to be something very special or exotic, but after all these devastating events and worries she had been through she could probably do with a few more cuddles, a few more hours of just doing nothing and looking at the stars.

"The stars are really amazing... I can't remember the last time I saw them this clearly..."

Peter raised his head, protectively covering her cleavage with the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. 

"Want to know my favourite?"

Lydia chuckled.

"You've got a favourite _star_? Since when?"

Peter kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"In fact, there are two... And I have loved them ever since I saw them in your eyes..."

Lydia just stared at him for a few seconds.

Then she burst out in laughter.

"That line is older than you...! You should be ashamed of yourself...!"

He chuckled. 

" _You_ wanted me to be romantic!"

"If my only two options of you being romantic vary between embarrassingly cheesy and animal-like, I guess I'd rather live with the wolf...!"

She smiled and took his face into her hands, kissing him gently.

"Shall we go back inside...?"

Peter leaned in to place a soft kiss to her neck, felt her heartbeat rise. 

"By all means...", he whispered, smiling cheekily. "You could make up for dragging me out of bed..."

Lydia smiled, the red on her cheeks now not only caused by the cold.

"By dragging you back in...?"

Peter just grinned at her and helped her get up, took their blankets and went back downstairs to the loft with her. 

They hurried up the spiral staircase into his bedroom where Peter quickly closed the door behind them shut and walked over to Lydia, eager to finally get all these annoying, useless layers of clothes off of her. 

"Are you sure you're alright...?"

She smiled as she caressed his cheek, his eyes shining bright again. She could feel his claws on her skin as she was standing in front of him only in her satin night gown, his hands still wandering over her body restlessly. 

"Yes..."

Peter quickly got rid of his clothes, pulling Lydia close to him, his teeth ever so slightly biting at the skin of her neck, causing a silent moan to escape her beautiful lips.

"But I can still feel it... all that power... all that blood lust..."

He lifted her up on his hips, carried her over to the bed, not wanting to back away an inch from her body, greedily kissing her, touching her, getting rid of the last few layers of clothes that were separating them.

Lydia loved feeling desired by him, especially at the nights of the full moon. Those nights when they couldn't get enough of each other, stayed awake until the sun came up and she fell asleep in his arms, completely exhausted and satisfied.

Her hands were wandering over his back, her finger nails gently scratched over the naked skin from time to time as they kissed. 

"Thank you... for coming with me..."

Peter grinned at her softly, positioning himself between her legs, whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome, sweetheart..."


End file.
